Confiesa
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Hacía mucho que no hablaban, y cuando se encuentran a solas, Bellatrix no puede evitar sacar a relucir la muerte de su primo. Severus no puede evitar escucharla, y confiesa que se alegra de que Sirius esté muerto. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: Lo k digo siempre, que si reconocéis algo es porque es famoso y podemos llegar a la conclusión de que no es mío. Si hay algo que no reconozcáis (y en este caso creo que no hay nada nuevo), pos eso, es mío.**

**N/A: Intentare ser breve... En este fic están como protagonistas Bellatrix y Severus, aunque no va a haber romance ( y x mucho que lo busquéis no lo vais a encontrar). No confundáis el romance con la seducción y la provocación... eso si habrá. Pos lo dicho, después de la muerte de Sirius, Severus y Bellatrix se reúnen, y ésta decide entablar una conversación sobre su primo... Al fin y al cabo, los dos lo odiaban.**

**Espero que os guste, y como no me canso de repetir, dejad reviews plis!**

**CONFIESA **

Una mano de piel cetrina tocó varias veces en la puerta con los nudillos.

Severus no esperó a que le indicaran que pasase y abrió la puerta. Su chirrido hubiera alertado a cualquiera que se hubiese hallado en la sala, pero Bellatrix fingió no darse cuenta. O simplemente lo ignoró.

Su figura, sensual y femenina, estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana abierta. Miraba caer la nieve en el exterior, con el rostro impasible, como si fuera una ajena al mundo en el que vivía.

Severus admiró a la mujer, recorriendo su cuerpo con los ojos. El vestido negro de seda le rozaba los pies, dejando a la vista unas hermosas sandalias del mismo color.

No pudo dejar de admitir que los últimos meses alejada de las paredes de Azkaban habían mejorado a la mujer.

La marca de los huesos bajo la túnica raída había dejado de existir hacía ya mucho. Ahora sus mejillas volvían a ser redondeadas, con una pizca de color en ellas. Su pelo caía sedoso y brillante por la espalda, y el maquillaje ocultaba las arrugas que le daban años a su rostro.

Lo único que seguía igual que antes eran sus ojos, con ese centelleó de locura en el que bailaba todo el fanatismo en el que se veía inmersa.

-¿Bellatrix?

La mujer no contestó. De hecho ni se movió, pero Severus sabía que escuchaba con atención.

-Rodolphus me ha pedido que te diga que bajes.

-Nunca me cansaré de odiar estas fiestas. No pienso bajar.

-El Señor Oscuro está a punto de llegar –le recordó Severus–. No olvido que eres su aprendiz favorita, pero no creo que ni a _ti_ te perdone que no estés presente.

Una carcajada sin vida resonó por la estancia. Bellatrix abandonó la vista del bosque nevado y posó sus ojos negros en Severus, todavía con esa sonrisa amarga en los labios.

-Mi marido insiste en seguir haciendo estas recepciones porque adora ser el anfitrión. Antes las hacía para los Sangre Limpia, y ahora para los servidores del Lado Oscuro. No es mucha la diferencia.

Bellatrix cogió un vaso y echó unos hielos, que tintinearon al chocar contra el cristal.

-¿Una copa? –ofreció la mujer, tendiéndole el vaso a Severus. Éste negó con la cabeza, y Bella dejó el vaso de nuevo en la mesa. Luego pareció recordar que había estado hablando de su marido y volvió al tema-. El muy idiota no se ha dado cuenta todavía de que el Lord Oscuro no busca fiestas y buenos anfitriones entre sus seguidores.

Severus se mantuvo serio, sus labios apretados formando una línea pálida.

-Tú siempre has preferido la acción –murmuró.

Bella rió, esta vez con ganas.

-Siempre me has conocido tú mucho mejor que Rodolphus. Tal vez debería haberme casado contigo... Creo que nos lo hubiéramos pasado mucho mejor, aunque ahora que lo pienso, últimamente estás mucho más aburrido –comentó divertida la mujer–. Puede que te estés haciendo viejo, o que ese loco amante de los Muggles te haya cambiado en estos catorce años. Porque lo cierto es que has cambiado.

-En cambio tu sigues como siempre... sigues matando como siempre.

-Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido –replicó, volviendo a coger el vaso, ahora con el hielo un poco derretido. Lo llenó y dio una pequeño sorbo–. Ahora que se ha descubierto _su_ regreso, el terror tiene que volver a las calles.

-El terror ya ha vuelto a las calles –aseguró Severus, quien se sentía bastante incómodo en la conversación. Se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido para ir a avisar a la mujer.

-La verdad es que no he llegado a verlo. Estoy encerrada en esta casa dejada de la mano de Dios excepto cuando salimos para algún ataque, y no puedo ver a los aurores trabajando por el día, buscando pruebas que no van a encontrar. –Bellatrix se rió, imaginándose el cuadro–. Entonces ¿cómo va todo por allí fuera?

-Como siempre.

-Es una lástima, Severus. Ya no disfrutas matando.

-He cambiado.

-Tendré que volver a enseñarte lo que es la diversión –dijo Bella, quitándose un mechón de la cara-. ¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que bajar –contestó Severus secamente, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la puerta.

Bellatrix se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Venga, Severus... estás deseando decirlo. ¿O es que no vas a agradecérmelo? -Severus se quedó quieto, con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Sintió de pronto las manos de Bella rodándole por la cintura, rodeándosela... Sus curvas femeninas pegadas a su espalda, su aliento caliente en la nuca. Su respiración agitada-. ¿No vas a agradecerme que le haya matado?

De reojo Severus pudo ver como los labios húmedos de la mujer sonreían. Le estaba provocando, igual que había hecho siempre.

Cogió las manos de Bellatrix y las apartó de su cuerpo. Ella chasqueó la lengua, desilusionada.

-Siempre me rechazas.

-No estoy hecho para tener amantes –replicó Severus, acostumbrado a esas escenas-. Y ahora, creo que si aceptaré esa copa.

-Me alegro, aunque me temo que tendré que sacarte otro vaso. Me bebí tu copa –comentó riéndose.

Severus esperó en silencio, viendo a la mujer servir dos copas más. Sus manos enguantadas se movían delicadas pero ágiles entre las botellas de alcohol.

Nunca había permitido que esas manos le tocaran, pues él las consideraba venenosas. Había conseguido resistirse a sus seducciones, aunque lo cierto es que más de una vez la había imaginado entre sus brazos, calmando su ardor. Pero sabía que sería un error, pues lo único que conseguiría con seguridad sería la muerte.

-Aquí tienes –dijo, tendiéndole una de las dos copas llena. Luego señaló al sofá negro-. ¿No te sientas?

Severus permaneció en pie, sabiendo que necesitaba de toda su lucidez para no caer en sus artimañas. Y acomodado en un sillón no estaría lo suficientemente despierto.

Bellatrix se dejó caer en un orejero de cuero negro, y cruzó las piernas. La tenue luz proveniente de la araña del techo daba belleza a sus rasgos y a sus hombros desnudos.

Severus dio un tragó al líquido, rogando que Bellatrix no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba su esbelto cuerpo.

-Bueno, Severus. ¿No vas a decir nada? Tú le odiabas y yo lo maté. ¿No tienes nada que decir a eso?

-No lo mataste –dijo entre dientes el hombre.

Bella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, meditando una respuesta.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero lo que no tuve oportunidad de hacer lo terminó el velo. No volverá, y eso es lo que importa, aunque... admito que hubiera deseado matarle con mis manos.

Los labios de la mujer bailaron en una sonrisa cruel, y a Severus le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Bellatrix parecía saborear sus propias palabras; disfrutaba de ellas.

-No conoces a Black como yo, Bellatrix.

-¿Olvidas acaso que es mi primo? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Tiene una única, aunque casi imposible, probabilidad de salir de allí. Lo hará, y cuando lo haga, volverá por ti.

-Es bastante vengativo, sí. Aunque sólo sea en eso por lo que se parece a los Black.

-Vendrá a matarte.

Bella se mordió el labio, mirando a Severus agresivamente.

-Y él volverá a morir. Nunca diré que no a un duelo a muerte... son terriblemente excitantes –susurró Bella, con un escalofrío de placer-. Aunque puede que tú ya hayas olvidado lo que se siente, claro.

Severus permaneció en silencio, para no dar a Bellatrix ningún indicio de lo repugnante que le era ahora matar a alguien.

Aunque... puede que con Sirius _sí_ hubiese hecho una excepción.

-Admítelo, Severus. Me envidias. Te hubiera encantado matarlo.

Muy despacio, casi contra su voluntad, el hombre asintió, sin añadir palabra. La sonrisa de Bellatrix se hizo mucho más pronunciada, y sus ojos brillaron de diversión y locura.

-Me alegro de que no te encontraras tú con él. Al fin y al cabo, yo era la única que debía matarlo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –soltó Severus, de pronto furioso. Sentía que él había sido mucho más perjudicado por Sirius de lo que ella jamás lo había sido. Le había hecho miserable... Él tenía derecho a matarlo, a cobrar por todo lo que él le había hecho sufrir y a vengarse porque había sido Sirius quien había querido matarlo siendo adolescentes.

-Ya sé lo que piensas, Severus. A tus ojos sale a relucir todo tu odio y desprecio hacia mi querido primo. Crees que deberías haber sido tú quien le hubiese matado ¿no? Lamento decirte que te equivocas. Él traicionó mi Sangre, una Sangre conservada pura desde hacia más de siete siglos. No iba a permitir que ese traidor siguiera con vida. No se lo merecía.

-Acabaste con el último Black.

-¡Yo sigo siendo una Black! –gritó Bella, levantándose con las mejillas arreboladas por la furia-. Aunque mi apellido haya cambiado, mi Sangre no lo ha hecho. Y yo tampoco. No me arrepiento de haberle matado. Volvería a ver su espalda curvándose, su sonrisa desapareciendo y su cuerpo cayendo detrás del velo una y mil veces más, y nunca me cansaría.

-Disfrutaste.

No era tanto una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Como nunca en mi vida –aseguró Bella, todavía algo perturbada por su ataque de furia.

-No puedo creerlo –soltó Severus, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado después de la confesión de Bellatrix–. No puedo creer que matar a Black significara tanto para ti. Por mucha importancia que le des a la traición, o a la Sangre Limpia, eso no es suficiente.

Bellatrix dio la espalda al hombre, y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, sujetando con elegancia la copa. Mojó sus labios en el frío líquido, y eso pareció calmarla un poco. Sonrió.

-Como siempre has vuelto a acertar, Severus. Pero digamos que eso es demasiado largo para explicar.

-¿Asuntos de la infancia sin resolver?

-Algo así, pero no estoy dispuesta a hablar de eso ahora. Tal vez otro día... claro que nunca revelo mis secretos sin nada a cambio –añadió, con una sugerente mirada que recorrió de arriba abajo a Severus.

-Guárdate tus secretos, Bellatrix. Estaría loco antes de escuchar cosas de Black en su infancia.

-Oh... ¿tanto lo odias?

-No merecía esa muerte.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciese, Severus? Dime. ¿Torturarlo? O, tal vez, si no me equivoco, eso es lo que quieres hacer tú. De todas formas –continuó ante el silencio del hombre, que no apartaba la mirada de ella–, es una idea sugerente ¿no crees? Si consigue regresar, la pondré en práctica.

-¿Tortura física? –preguntó Severus, sin saber ni qué pensar ni qué sentir. Se sentía muy confuso, y empezaba a dudar si de verdad estaba en el lado de Dumbledore o si había regresado sin darse cuenta al Lado Oscuro.

-Oh, no... hay que abrirse a las nuevas posibilidades. He descubierto que la tortura sentimental resulta mucho más entretenida. No tienes ni idea de lo _buen padre_ que puede llegar a ser Sirius.

-¿Te refieres a Potter?

-¿A quién sino? –replicó Bella, sonriendo–. Ese crío ha resultado ser difícil de manejar y me encantaría enseñarle a respetar las reglas.

-¿Entre ellas a no torturar a sus mayores? –preguntó Severus mordaz, incapaz de morderse la lengua.

En los ojos de Bellatrix aparecieron la duda y la confusión, para ser reemplazadas rápidamente por el odio y la furia en cuanto supo a qué se refería el hombre.

-Se comenta –siguió Severus–, que Potter te lanzó el _Cruciatus_.

Bella no lo negó, sabiendo que a Severus no le engañaría. Pero tampoco dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio, y bebió el último sorbo de su copa para evitar mirar al hombre. Los ojos de éste se abrieron perplejos al comprobar que los rumores que nunca había creído eran ciertos.

Por nada del mundo hubiera imaginado que Potter fuera capaz de...

-Te lanzó el _Cruciatus_... –susurró Severus, incapaz todavía de creerse lo que comprendía por el silencio de Bellatrix.

-Ese crío me las pagará. Cuando terminé con él no le quedará ni un hueso del cuerpo intacto. Y Sirius lo verá todo, aunque le tenga que abrir los ojos con ganchos y encadenarlo para que no se mueva.

Severus no añadió nada, sabiendo que Bellatrix era muy capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. No deseaba provocarla más. La conocía, y a sus arrebatos también. La había humillado un crío de quince años y eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

-Por cierto –añadió Bella, bajando la voz, hasta que sonó sensual y muy amenazadora–. Ya sabes que esto es un rumor. Confió en que siga siéndolo, Severus. Sino me aseguraré de que Sirius disfrute también con tu tortura. Si él te odia tanto como tú a él, estoy segura de que estará encantado.

-Vamos, Bella –replicó Severus, acercándose hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba de nuevo ella–. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Ninguna palabra saldrá de mi boca, pero asegúrate de avisarme. Quiero estar presente.

-Parece que el viejo Severus ha vuelto a aparecer...

-Nunca se marchó.

-Así que me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo, haciendo pensar que te habías vuelto débil... Eso no es propio de ti.

El hombre sonrió, y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón negro, cruzándose de brazos.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él. Alargó las manos para apoyarlas en su cintura, en un intento más por conquistarle.

La puerta se abrió y las figuras se separaron, agitadas.

-Hola, Lucius –saludó Bella, sonriendo.

Lucius Malfoy se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, y frunció el entrecejo.

Iba vestido elegantemente, muy apropiado para la ocasión. Su túnica verde oscuro era de un tejido exquisito, y el broche de plata que cerraba la capa era una obra de arte. Las manos iban ocultas por guantes negros, bajo los que se descubría el bulto del anillo del que nunca se separaba: el que llevaba el sello de los Malfoy.

-Severus.

El hombre, dándose por aludido, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Venía a hablar contigo, Bellatrix, pero... veo que estás _ocupada_ –anunció, marcando demasiado la última palabra.

-Estaba hablando con Severus, pero nuestra conversación estaba a punto de terminar –contestó la mujer, sin perturbarse lo mas mínimo. A Severus le sorprendía su sangre fría-. ¿Puedes decirle a mi marido que en seguida bajo? Y, por cierto, Lucius... luego hablamos.

El hombre rubio, con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, salió de la habitación, con una última mirada a Bellatrix y Severus.

La puerta se cerró tras él, y por un momento, ninguno de los dos que restaban en la sala dijo nada. Luego Severus soltó una carcajada.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, Bellatrix, tengo que admitirlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podrías convertir a Malfoy en tu amante.

-A falta de nada mejor... –replicó, lanzando una significativa mirada a Severus. Éste sonrió, sabiendo que las ofertas de la mujer y sus rechazos se habían convertido en un juego sin final cercano–. Aún así, me complace.

-¿A tu propia hermana?

-Oh, Narcissa... ¿No crees que eso lo hace mucho más excitante?

Severus se sorprendía cada vez más con aquella mujer, que consideraba la vida como un juego, sin límites ni reglas, sin pies ni cabeza.

Y ese juego asustaba a Severus.

-Será mejor bajar ya –consiguió decir al final el hombre, reponiéndose de su imprevisible miedo–. No creo que sea muy buena idea que piensen que tienes dos amantes. A tu marido no le haría mucha gracia.

-Mi marido está demasiado ocupado para molestarse en pensar en mí, así que tengo que entretenerme en algo. Nunca he probado lo de dos amantes... me gustaría que tú fueras ese segundo, pero sé que dirás que no. Me tendré que buscar a otro.

-Será mejor que Lucius no se entere. Es peligroso cuando cree que algo le pertenece... o alguien.

-¿Ahora vas a hacer de mi niñera, Severus? Hace mucho que salí de la infancia y sé cuidar de mi misma.

-Yo sólo te aviso; no pienso perseguirte para que no hagas tonterías. Y ahora bajemos –añadió, abriendo la puerta de la sala.

-Has olvidado las normas de cortesía, Severus. ¿No me vas a coger del brazo?

El hombre obedeció a la mujer, y respiró tranquilo al ver que Bellatrix mantenía una prudencial y educada distancia. Al fin y al cabo, era de Sangre Limpia, y había sido educada como tal.

Mientras bajaban la escalera de mármol, sintiendo el brazo de Bella rodeando el suyo, pensó en lo extraño que era verla comportarse como una dama de la más alta alcurnia, cuando en realidad lo que ella adoraba era matar.

Viéndola caminar a su lado, pensó en lo sensual y excitante que le resultaba esa asesina.

**N/A: Hum... No me esperaba que el fic me quedase así. No me disgusta, pero tampoco doy saltos de alegría por el resultado. En fin, me hubiera gustado que hablasen más de Sirius, pero mi inspiración con ese tema en especial se puso en "off". Aún así, espero que os haya gustado, y me gustaría que dierais vuestras opiniones, y si se os ocurre algo para mejorarlo, plis, decídmelo, porque si la idea es buena puedo modificarlo ligeramente para hacerlo más entretenido y más largo.**

**Aunque lo que no me digáis que haga es liar a Bella y Severus, porque no voy a hacerlo. Se parecería demasiado a un fic que leí en inglés (recomendado! Autora: Bellatrix Black, Fic: What Comes In Between) y no quiero copiarlo. Quiero que quede especialmente claro que **

**SEVERUS Y BELLA SOLO SIENTEN ATRACCIoN FÍSICA**

**Nada de amor ni cosas de esas. Vamos, k lo que quieren es ir a la cama y final del asunto.**

**X cierto, el final tampoco me gusta muxo, asik si se os ocurre alguna recomendación, frase way, ect. Plis, mandadme un mensajito! Sed wenos...**

**Y, por cierto, este fic lo he dejado abierto para que penséis en si Severus de verdad quiere matar a Sirius y quiere ver como torturan a Harry mientras Sirius mira... o solo esta fingiendo e interpretando un papel porque es espía de Dumbledore.**

**Y ahora, A DEJAR REVIEWS! Es solo un segundito ok? .**

**Joanne Distte**

**PD: Subiré capitulo de Haciendo Justicia pronto, y luego a lo mejor subiré una historia de Sirius (depende de lo k diga mi amiga Mina), y después de eso, ya solo queda el 7 de Seven Dark Years, que tengo que pensarlo un pokito. Vamos, k keda un mes pa k empiece el cole, xo tengo pensado trabajar bastante pa k podáis leer muxo!**


End file.
